Birth Of Fire- Chapter 2
by AnimeGirlForever1
Summary: what will happen to Ashley, Eshe and Akina? read to find out!


**Birth Of Fire- Chapter 2**

The Thief King Bakura then looked at Ashley from a far distance as he watched them head back to what was left of the palace. Ashley was still laying down resting as Eshe took her hand and put her in a bed in one of the palace's rooms. Eshe then looked at Atem, and Mana, as Isis and Mahad returned.

"what should we do about the thief?" Asked Eshe as Atem then looked at her.

"we must kill him, before he gets a chance to come back to the palace and tries to take over once more" Atem then looked at Isis and Mahad.

"I'm glad you two are safe," Atem looked at one of the guards. "go and watch over Ashley, make sure she is safe"

The guard nodded but it was already too late as the guard looked into Ashley's room in the palace she was gone. Bakura smirked holding her in his arms as he went back to what was left of Kul-Elna. He laid Ashley down in a destroyed bed in one of the houses with a smirk on his face watching her.

"your Majesty!" the guard came in a panic as Eshe, Mana, Isis, Akina, and Mahad looked at him.

"She is gone sir! Ashley is gone!"

Atem looked at him and nodded to Akina and Eshe.

"Both of you go and try to find where she is," Atem replied.

'I have a bad feeling about this…'

Atem thought to himself as he looked around and dismissed Isis and Mahad. Akina and Eshe nodded to Atem as they went off on horses to try and find Ashley, then they saw a big monster (currently known as Diabound) surrounding what was left of Kul-Elna and then they knew immediately where she had been taken to. Akina's expression changed from worried to angry, as did Eshe's.

"Bakura will pay for this…"

Eshe said to Akina as she then nodded. Bakura told some more of his men to go and guard the rest of his deserted village along with the monster he had summoned. The men nodded and obeyed doing as they were told. Eshe then looked as the men came out and started to guard the rest of what was left of the village. Akina looked at the men as they began to attack, ordered by Bakura to strike anyone who had tried to come to the village.

Eshe and Akina pulled their horses to a halt and got off of them, as Akina then began to glow drawing her sword and Eshe calling forth her Spirit Kai, the Alliance Magician. Two men went at Akina and Eshe determined to kill them both. Ashley slowly opened her eyes, as she started to sit up, she had needed a little bit more rest but she would be fine for the moment.

"oh…where am I?"

Ashley asked. Bakura would look at her with a smirk on his face. "You're with me Ashley…"

Ashley looked at Bakura as her expression changed from confused to angry as she had tried to use her powers but she was still a bit too weak. Bakura laughed. "you think you can use your power now!? You're way to weak girl…" Replied Bakura with a smirk.

Ashley glared at Bakura. "you will pay for this thief…" She replied with an angry expression on her face. "oh? Really now?" Bakura then would walk over to Ashley as he began to stroke her cheek with his hand. Ashley's eyes widened at this

"Don't touch me thief!" Ashley replied, angry at him now as Bakura knelt down to her. "you my dear…" he then pulled her close to him and would whisper in her ear. "will become my wife…" Ashley's eyes widened at this, and she would pull away from him. "No way!" she replied even more angry than she had been before.

Bakura then would look at her and just laugh. "you do not have a choice my dear…its either this or you will be killed slowly and painfully…your choice" Ashley glared at him as a sigh would escape from her lips. "fine…I'll be your wife, Bakura…" She replied.

Bakura's smirk grew wider as he looked at her. "excellent…" Akina and Eshe were busy fighting the men that had come at them and they were not able to hear this conversation between Ashley and Bakura as Eshe used her Kai to try and help them so that they were able to rescue Ashley and get out of there, not knowing Ashley had said yes to being Bakura's wife already…


End file.
